Highway patrol officers, emergency response teams, and other department of transportation workers and personnel are exposed to the possibilities of being struck by oncoming vehicles when stopped along the side of the highway. The life-threatening hazards involved with work near traffic may also involve a worker who has their back exposed to oncoming traffic and an inability to see a possible collision approaching while their back is turned. The resulting slower response time to avoid a vehicle approaching the worker is extremely hazardous. On a national scale, over one thousand fatalities were reported in each of the past thirteen years that were directly related to transportation work zone crashes.
Although flashing lights may be used to warn on-coming motorists, fatalities and injuries remain significant hazards for police officers, emergency response personnel, and transportation workers such as construction workers. Many states have also enacted “move over” laws that require motorists to remain a safer distance from official vehicles; however, enforcement of these laws remains difficult due to a lack of additional personnel during traffic stops.